ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Staff Sergeant Adams
Staff Sergeant Adams Winston Zeddemore (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters #Issue 16" (2012) (Comic p.14). Winston says: "Staff Sergeant Adams?" is a former U.S. Marine Corps drill instructor who trained Winston Zeddemore. History Staff Sergeant Adams was an ill-tempered Marine drill instructor assigned to train raw recruits on Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island. While training Winston, Adams always warned him and the other recruits about losing one's temper in a fight. Years later, he remained a full-tilt fighter in death. As a ghost, Adams didn't like the idea of there being Ghostbusters and decided to remove the threat on his own terms, starting with the one he knew, Winston. Adams used the Ghost Kid as bait and drew the guys to the boy's manifestation point in Brooklyn. Adams dispersed the Ghost Kid as the Ghostbusters tracked his signal. Winston charged to the front door and Adams separated him from the others by erecting a P.K.E. barrier around the house. He also made sure Winston had no communication with the outside world and shorted out his Radio. He then manipulated Winston into racing towards a bedroom door on the second floor. Adams generated a psychic reconstruction of Parris Island and attacked Winston. Winston took a page out of Peter Venkman's book and exploited Adams' temper, challenging Adams to face him like a man. He obliged Winston and proceeded to beat him up hand-to-hand in close quarters combat. Winston employed his Trap and easily captured Adams. The Parris Island manifestation reverted to the bedroom and the P.K.E. barrier dissipated. Personality Staff Sergeant Adams gets very angry when he is not properly addressed or has his manhood questioned. Classification When Winston starts to think of a plan against Adams, he reminds himself Adams is a Class 4. Winston Zeddemore (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters #Issue 16" (2012) (Comic p.15). Winston says: "Okay, no time for reminiscing. Gotta think. Class Four, right?" Egon Spengler remarked he emitted a powerful signal. Egon Spengler (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters #Issue 16" (2012) (Comic p.7). Egon says: "Well, it's emitting a powerful signal, but --" Powers Staff Sergeant Adams displayed the ability to extend his arm over a long distance, disperse a lesser entity, generate a P.K.E. barrier, generate a psychic reconstruction, emit a P.K.E. blast from his mouth, and to resist a single Proton Stream. Trivia *Staff Sergeant Adams' medals are: **Rifle Expert medal **Legion of Merit **Meritorious Service Medal **NATO Medal **Air Medal **Distinguished Flying Cross **Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal (Four gold stars) **Sea Service Deployment Ribbon (Three gold stars) **Navy & Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon (Two gold stars) **Navy Cross (Two gold stars) **Marine Security Guard Ribbon *Staff Sergeant named after another Marine Drill Instructor turned actor Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 12/13/12 Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #16 **Ghostbusters: Total Containment References Gallery StaffSergeantAdams03.jpg|In life StaffSergeantAdams01.jpg StaffSergeantAdams04.jpg StaffSergeantAdams02.jpg|About to fire P.K.E. blast StaffSergeantAdams05.jpg StaffSergeantAdams06.jpg StaffSergeantAdams07.jpg StaffSergeantAdams09.jpg StaffSergeantAdams10.jpg|Trapped StaffSergeantAdams11.jpg|In Containment Unit in Ghostbusters: Total Containment Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 4 Category:IDW Characters